Be mine again
by HarmonyFan14
Summary: AU One-Shot. Find out if a certain blond Slytherin and a certain smart Gryffindor girl can have what they used to have.


Be mine again

 **I've tried to write a Dramione one-shot. It's my first one so I can't wait to read your opinion about it!**

Hermione Granger planned many things for this summer as she had finished her fifth year at Hogwarts and her O.W.L-s as well. It was the first of July when she got a part-time job at the book-shop from her district. She loved books and she loved to work, so this job made her very happy.

One day, while she was waiting for customers, she was reading a book. She closed it when she heard the doorbell and stood up when she saw who entered. A tall thin boy, with pale skin and blonde hair was staying in front of her.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" She frowned.

"Easy, Granger. Is this how you meet all your customers?"

"If you don't want anything then you can leave."

"We have to discuss something…and you can't deny it anym-"

"Shut up! Come after me. I don't want everyone to hear how we argue."

Draco Malfoy followed her in the back of the book-shop where no one could hear them. She couldn't eye him. He held her hand and started to speak:

"Look, you know I didn't want it to happen. I couldn't stop it."

"Because of you I nearly died!"

* * *

Hermione remembered clearly the moment when she was standing alone on a stone above the Black Lake last year. She was exhausted because of the fight at the Ministry and she needed some time alone. Behind her she heard some voices, one of them was Draco's one. She smiled. They had managed to hide their whole relationship that year. She turned back and saw the Slytherin boy followed by his friends. They were laughing.

"C'mon Draco, do it!" Crabbe demanded.

"This is childish boys, let's leave her alone."

She could read the hurt of his eyes.

"Draco, the hell! She is just a mudblood. Don't feel pity for her."

Before Draco could say something to his friend, Hermione had already her wand pointed at the fat boy. The moment she wanted to cast the spell, Crabbe pushed her off the stone and she fell into the deep cold water. She didn't know how to swim and the cold waves were hitting her.

"HELP!" she screamed.

She thought she was lost until a pair of strong arms enfolded her and took her to the shore. She was laying there still as she had drunk lots of water. Draco's cold lips united with hers as he tried to give her CPR. She woke up and pushed him back. Even if she was extremely exhausted and scared she got up and while she was returning to the castle she yelled to him:

"I swear Draco Malfoy, if you ever speak or touch me again, I'm going to turn you into a frog!"

"Granger! A frog, really? It wasn't my fault that that idiot pushed you!"

"He is your friend. The whole year I pretended not to care about your strange Death-Eater friends, but I've had enough!"

Since that event, he had sent her lots of letters but she ignored them all.

* * *

"Draco, it will never work between us. We come from different worlds. Now please, leave."

"Granger, I think every day about you, about what we used to have. I've been stupid and idiot and I can't imagine my next year at Hogwarts without you. I will protect you as much as I can…"

"Draco…you are going to become a Death Eater. Harry is my best friend and he fights against them. I can't have a Death Eater as a boyfriend. Accept the reality…"

"Granger, do you remember how happy we used to be? How the library from Hogwarts had become our special place? Do you remember why?"

She sighed and hesitated. "Of course I do. That is the place we decided to be more than friends…"

* * *

As his palm touched her burning chick, she remembered the moment she was sitting alone in the library, focused on learning. He had interrupted her reading when he spoke:

"Granger, we can't deny it anymore."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday at Defense against the dark arts…your patronus was a lioness."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Main was a lion." At that moment, Hermione closed her book and looked deeply in his black eyes. That meant one single thing. And she was both happy and nervous and angry about that."Granger…I know the way you've been looking at me the last months."

"Draco…I don't know what to say. I saw you didn't pick on me the last times we met, but I didn't think…you were feeling something for me." He stopped and touched her hand on the table. "I've been a jerk with you all these years. You are so smart and beautiful, I don't know why I didn't realize it earlier."

"You know, maybe I judged you too, because you were a Slytherin. But you know, you aren't that evil, you are really a powerful wizard." They both smiled and agreed on trying to be a couple. Since then, when she wasn't with Harry or Ron, Draco had always brought her flowers and had complimented her and asked her is she was OK .

* * *

She closed her eyes and their foreheads touched.

"Please, don't give up on me. I have no choice in becoming a Death Eater, but with you by my side I might have a chance not to." He whispered in Hermione's ear.

"What about my friends? They won't comprehend us."

"They will. I will make them. I promise to change. I won't care anymore about the blood-status of anyone."

"I want to believe you, but I'm afraid."

While their noses and foreheads were touching she remembered their first kiss. They were both looking at the stars on the meadow in front of Hogwarts. She'd told him she was afraid of their relationship as she had no idea to what it will lead. Then, he had kissed her lips and she had forgotten her concern. And for that moment she knew she was doing the right thing and that she was in love with him.

His eyes were shinning in the darkness of the bookshop. She closed her eyes and kissed his lips. He kissed her too until her lips made a smile and she started to laugh and cry in the same time.

"Hermione, are you OK?" He was using her name when he was concerned.

"I'm sad because we argued and I ignored you so much time and I am happy because you remembered me how much I can lose if I give up on you. I swear, Draco, I will do everything to save you from being a Death Eater. And my friends will help us."

"Thank you Granger." He said and wiped one of her tears away. "And I swear I am going to fight for our love." They kissed again.

Sometimes, you can't say "no" to love, mainly when you have reasons to love that person and he is a handsome Slytherin.


End file.
